


Under My Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, first work so idk, i love krisoo so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo just wanted to go home after his shift, but the strong sudden rainstorm had other plans.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Under My Umbrella

"Finally, I can go home," Kyungsoo said as the hands on the clock finally reached 9:00pm. He took his apron off and started changing from his work clothes back to his normal clothes.

"Hey Kyungsoo, don't forget to check the kitchen after you're done, also don't forget to turn off the gas and any other electronics that need to be turned off in the kitchen. Plus, don't forget to close up shop, okay? I'll be taking my leave now, bye!" His co-worker, Chanyeol, said as he exited the restaurant.

"Okay, bye Chan-," Kyungsoo heard the front doors of the restaurant close before he could finish his goodbye. "Ugh, why does it always have to be me?"

Kyungsoo checked the kitchen and turned off the gas range and other cooking appliances that needed to be checked. He also made sure that the fridge was closed properly, and that the lights in the restaurant were off. After doing what needed to be done, Kyungsoo headed out for the door. As he was about to close the doors to the restaurant, a small drop of water fell onto his hair. He looked up and saw that it was starting to rain, he quickly locked the shop and ran to the nearest dry spot.

Lightning can be seen piercing the sky, and the sound of thunder was loud. "Just my luck, I forgot to bring an umbrella," Kyungsoo slapped himself in the face for it. "Great, what am I gonna do now?"

Kyungsoo looked around and saw a convenience store near where he was standing. "I hope they have an umbrella." Kyungsoo thought as he ran fast into the store hoping to find an umbrella, only to find that there was none left. "Ugh, you have got to be kidding me!" Kyungsoo was wet; he was tired. He knew that he was gonna have to run to the bus stop as the last bus trip will be at 9:45pm.

Kyungsoo ran as fast as he can to the bus stop. He didn't care that he was soaking wet, he just wanted to go home. But as he reached the bus stop, the bus doors already closed and started moving. Kyungsoo caught his breath for a second knowing he had been running for almost 10 minutes. He wanted to cry, of all the days that he left his umbrella, it had to be the day where it was raining cats and dogs.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" A man tapped him from behind. The voice sounded cold, and Kyungsoo turned to face the man and his face met with his chest. He turned his face up and saw the man's face. "Sorry, but you were running so fast and then the bus was already leaving. Uhhh, here get under my umbrella, you're soaking wet."

"Uhm, no it's fine, it's okay."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't look okay to me," the tall man replied, seeing as Kyungsoo's eyes were tearing up. He knew that wasn't from the rain.

"Well, heh, I guess you could say I'm not," Kyungsoo said as he started to wipe away his tears that were about to fall. "Uhm, by the way I'm Kyungsoo."

"Kris. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for shielding me with your umbrella, but I'm already soaking wet."

"Oh, well you wouldn't want to get sick even more, would you?"

"No, but still, I really wanna go home."

"Where do you live? I can take you there. Plus there's no buses around and you'll probably get a long-week worth of fever if you stay in the rain too much."

"Oh, no sorry, that would be too much."

"No, it's okay. Plus, I'm also already on my way home. Where do you live, by the way?"

"Southville."

"Southville, huh? Not far from where I live, I live near Liberty. Come on, I'll give you a ride in my car," Kris said as he pointed to the black car parked near the light pole.

"Uhm... okay, thank you."

Kyungsoo got into Kris' car, he was sitting in the front seat near him. In Kyungsoo's head, he was starting to worry that what if Kris was a robber, but what would Kris get from him? He only has like a few bucks and a bus token in his wallet. "Put on your seatbelt, please."

"Oh, okay," with that, Kyungsoo said just as what Kris asked.

The drive started off with awkward silence, that wasn't until Kris turned on the radio and started playing music. Kyungsoo saw Kris singing to the songs, and he's impressed at how good he sings for someone that talks in a cold voice. He was also amazed at how the songs he played were some also some of his favorites from the old eras. "You listen to music like this?"

"Why? Just because they're from a time where I probably still wasn't born doesn't mean I can't listen to them," Kris replied which made Kyungsoo chuckle a little.

"Don't worry, I love the songs you played. It's nice to see someone who's also an 'oldies' soul like me."

"Oh really? Well then, how about I changed it to something more modern?" Kris changed the song to "Nothing on You" by B.o.B, one of Kyungsoo's favorite songs to sing. Kris and Kyungsoo sang along when the song was playing, and Kris was really amazed with Kyungsoo's voice. They both bobbed their heads to the song and acted silly, making Kyungsoo forget the rain that made him sad earlier. As the song finished, both laughed and smiled at each other. "Oh hey, you smiled."

"Yeah, I did," Kyungsoo said. He was so tired from the day he had, he never knew that being in a car with someone he doesn't know singing along to one of his favorite songs could make him feel better.

The drive didn't turn out to be awkward after all. Kyungsoo and Kris shared a lot about themselves. Kyungsoo found out that Kris was an aspiring underground rapper trying to make a name for himself. He also found out how Kris was Chinese but grew up in Canada, and moved to Korea for a change of scenery. He also noticed that when Kris smiles, he'd have one of the gummiest smiles ever, kinda cute for him. Kris found out about how Kyungsoo was a chef in one of the most upscale restaurants in Myeongdong, and how he also sings at coffee shops with open mic nights. They found out a lot about each other's lives during the drive, like how they had similar music tastes and both have the same feeling about being alone and finding solitude.

As Kris pulled up at Kyungsoo's house, the rain had finally stopped. "Thanks for the lift, it was nice meeting you," Kyungsoo said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. He closed the car door, and as he was about to turn around, he heard Kris' car window rolled open and heard him call out his name.

"Kyungsoo, wait," Kris said as if he had something to say. "Uhm, can I have your number?" Kris held out his phone.

"Oh, sure thing... There, well, take care now."

"Wait, uhh..." Kris stretched out his hand to hold Kyungsoo's hand. He had a hard time thinking of what he wanted to say until he finally said it. "Would you like to go out on a date with me, some time?"

The question shocked Kyungsoo, but not with fear, he was touched. He took out his other hand and held Kris' hand. "Sure, meet me on Saturday," Kyungsoo smiled.

Kris smiled the same gummy smile that Kyungsoo saw which touched Kyungsoo. He could tell that Kris was excited about their date. "Okay, it's a date then," Kris said looking excited.

Kyungsoo chuckled a little. "Yes, it's a date. Take care, Kris."

"You too, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo saw Kris' car trail off out of his sight. Maybe leaving his umbrella wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
